SERPENT'S COIL AND MONKEY'S HEART CHAPTER 1 THE BLANKET
by 3dzgirl
Summary: Hi there everyone my name is Destiny but for now you can call me strawhatfangirl and this is my first time writing a fanfic about one piece let alone a chapter story. so please be kind and enjoy the story ' the serpent's coil and monkey's heart' and yes I kinda ripped off the title a little. (Raven's claw and monkey's fist) sorry but please do read it. it's for all you LuNa fans
1. CHAPTER 1 THE BLANKET

`Hi there everyone my name is Destiny but for now you can call me 3dzgirl and this is my first time writting a fanfic about one piece let alone a chapter story. so please be kind and enjoy the story ' the serpent's coil and monkey's heart' and yes I kinda ripped off the title a little. (Raven's claw and monkey's fist) sorry but please do read it it's for all you LuNa fans out there.

P.S And yes my name IS Destiny so I DO. NOT. OWN. ONE PIECE.

CHAPTER 1: THE BLANKET

As the THOUSAND SUNNY sailed leasurly through the GRANDLINE seas a young woman at the age of 19 stood at the helm of the ship. Her long bright orange hair waved in the Light warm salty breeze of the day. Spyglass gripped in one hand and Logpose in the other.

"Hey guys I can see an island up ahead!" called Zoro through the intercom from up in the crow's nest. Everyone shouted and cheered with excitement, and none MORE SO than their HYPER ACTIVE CAPTAIN.

As Luffy springs up to the helm with his GOMU GOMU powers. He lands next to Nami with a bound. His cheery mood had been affecting everyone today. A grin plastered on his face he turns to Nami and asks.

"So can we get there by COPE DE BURST?"

Nami looked through her spyglass and shook her head 'no' and answered.

"Nuh-uh...by the looks of it there are marines docked in the harbore..."

She looked to where Luffy was standing at before, but he had gone. Luffy had ran over to Sunny's head to wait impaciently for the new adventure to arrive.

"GAAH... that morron." she muttered angerly to herself. Her hand clenched into a fist ready to pumble him to a bloody pulp.

However lucky for Luffy's sake Robin had stepped up to her and asked.

"Navigator-san? How long until we make land-fall?"

Nami glanced over at her before checking the sun's posison and said

"Oh about three to five hours tops." she smiled. Robin returned the smile before she went back to sit in her lawn chair.

"Thank you that's all I needed to know..."

Nami gave her a questioning look, but then soon shrugged it off after. Her attention then went back to Luffy's smiling face, eagerly awaiting the new adventure. She couldn't help but to smile too. His mood was envaloping and shining like a star, it made everyone else feel the same way.

Luffy glanced over his sholder for an instant and saw a still smiling Nami leaning on the side rail. He then looked back streight ahead again and thought.

'Did she always have a great smile like that before?...'

He wondered about this for awhile before he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Luffy wanna go fishing?" it was Ussop waving up at his Captain for an answer.

"You bet!" Luffy shouted as he stretched for his near by poll and hopped off of Sunny's head.

The two men then raced to the side of the ship. There they were joined later by the ship's doctor, a blue noesed human-reindeer. Chopper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time flown by so fast it was already night time and dinner had just begun.

"Lucky catch." commeted Franky as he eyed the huge slice of seaking meat on the table.

"Aa...but I bet I could catch a bigger one." spoke Zoro with a smug grin.

Luffy just laughed at the challenge though and continued stuffing and stealing food whenever anyone was not looking.

When he got to Nami though he stopped and thought about the smile she had gave him earlier. Then smiled and stretched his arm back. Not taking Nami's food he grinned then continued stealing the other's food instead.

'I'll let her slide.. Just this once, since she gave me such a great smile.' He thought to himself. Unfortunatly this little act did not go unnoticed by some of the crew.

Zoro, Robin, Brooke, and Franky saw the whole thing and chuckled to themselves seeing this rare site. Luffy having the chance to steal food and 'NOT' take it, now that was a surprise.

After dinner was over and Luffy got his beatings for stealing food from Sanji's plate. The crew snuck their ship to the other side of the island to a well hiddin cove surounded by huge cliffs.

Since it was so late everyone had decided to go to bed, except Nami and Luffy. Luffy was WAY too excited to go to sleep and Nami had decided to finish one of her maps from the last island. When she was done she headed for the girls quarters, It had been hours of work but it had been completed. As she walked along the halls and headed to the stairs she stopped when she noticed someone sitting on the main mast's stool snoring loudly and finally fast asleep.

Sighing to herself she thought 'That morran's gonna get sick.' All he wore was a loose cartagen blouce, shorts, and sandles. This island was a seasonal island but it was freezing tonight.

Obviously Nami was prepared for the cold weather as she wore a long sleeved lime green sweatter with a pink rose imbroardery on the callor. Sighing she decided to go grab a warm blanket from the girls quarters. As she entered the room she assumed Robin would have been asleep.

WRONG!

Robin had been reading a long novel about some island's mistery until she heard the door open.

"Oh Navigator-san...heading to bed?"

"Uh...No...just getting a blanket." responded Nami while looking through a closet. She wished Robin would stop asking questions and just leave her alone. But Robin was like a sister to Nami and as sisters do Robin would tease her from time to time.

"Oh...for you or Captain-kun out there?" pryed a grinning Robin, her hand resting under her chin.

Nami blushed a bit before speaking. She was really nervous about where this conversation was headed.

"For...for me!" stuttered Nami as she skerried out the door not bothering to look back at Robin.

Robin had watched her go before heading to the window to sit in her chair.

"Yeah right..." she chuckled as she sipped her caffee once more, then headed off to bed.

As Nami headed to the mast she could almost hear Robin's chuckles from behind her.

'Stupid Robin...so what if I'm doing this. It's none of her business...' she thought as she walked along the grassy lawn deck.

"Um... Nami?"

"EEEP!" she screamed spining around to slap who ever was behind her. This unfortunate person just happened to be Luffy though. his head was flung from his shoulders and hitting the deck before retracting back into place. (like a paddelball.)

"AAAAAAAH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" shouted Luffy as he sat on the ground and rubbed his cheek like mad.

"Oh my gosh!", spoke Nami realizing what she had done. She squated down next to him and said

"I'm SO sorry Luffy you just scared me..." she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Well you didn't half'ta slap me silly like that." He huffed still rubbing his cheek lightly as the pain subsided.

Nami paused for a moment before giggling at his choice of words. 'Slap me silly' does not apply to a guy like Luffy.' she thought. This fact made her laugh even more.

"Hey! What are you laughing at!?" complained Luffy slantting his eyes at her.

" heh,heh S-Sorry L-Luffy but you're always silly." she heved as she laughed.

"Hey... that was pretty rude Nami." He huffed turnning away from her.

"Sorry, sorry" she spoke calming herself down. "It's just that what you said caught me off gaurd." she smiled.

"Humph" pouted Luffy crossing his arms. He then noticed something in Nami's right hand.

"So what's with the blanket?" He asked turnning and pointing to it.

Nami blushed in embarassment before speaking and answered "Well it was for you but..."

"HUH? why give me a blanket?" asked a curious but confused Luffy, tilting his head in wonder.

"Idiot aren't you cold out here?" spoke an annoyed Nami.

Luffy:...

Nami:...

"COLD!" Luffy shouted as he just realized it was 38 degrees out. He quickly wrapped the blanket around himself and sighed in comfort. A cold wind blew over the two and caused Nami to shiver. Luffy saw this and grinned as an idea came to his mind.

Nami had got a bit of a shock when Luffy wrapped half of the blanket around her also.

"Hey what the-?" she spoke as she looked at him still a bit shaken.

"I'll walk you back to your room." he chuckled.

Nami's face had gone red for a moment before sighing with a nodd.

As they stood up and headed to the girls quarters Nami began to blush again at the closeness between themselves. Luffy was but mear inches away from her. The blanket wasn't very big enough for two people either so it was a tight fit. However Luffy just had a huge smile like always.

This made Nami relax a bit and smiled too as they walked. When they got to the door Luffy took her half of the blanket back. Nami only looked at him confused though.

"Hey you don't need that blanket any more!" stated Nami as she pointed at said blanket.

"Oh yes I do!" he retorted "I'm on watch tonight." He stated with pride placing his two fists on his sides.

(Think of Superman pose)

He only recieved a bonk on the head from Nami though.

"OW! WHY'D YOU HIT ME !?" He yellped rubbing his new found bump ontop of his head.

"For falling asleep on watch dumbass." she huffed now crossing her arms. "What if something happens to us or more importantly you!" she continued.

"I would kick anybody's asses if anything happened to you or the others." he stated pumping a fist in the air as the blanket slipped from his arms and fell to the deck.

Nami blushed at the thought of Luffy saving her but then shook it off.

'Why is my heart pounding?'she wondered very confused now.

"And I know you guys would save me if I couldn't beat them." he added turning to look at her. his smile never wavering.

Nami wanted to smile at his simple minded reasons, But she had to stay ferm with him. He had the brain of an ameba sometimes so...

BONK!

"Protect us Captain." she smiled with an 'Almost' stern voice.

"As Luffy recovered from his beating he looked up at her face and a smile fell upon his.

"Okay... No sleep tonight." He said picking up the blanket and pumping a less enthusiastic fist in the air.

This made Nami smile once more before turning to the door and said.

"That's good to hear...well thanks for walking me back here. See you in the morning." she waved as she entered the doorway.

"Aa!" he shouted waving goodbye and walking off back to the lawn deck.

As Nami shut the door she could feel her heartbeat pounding away at her chest.

'Why does he make me so... nervous?'  
she thought to herself as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Oh well... It doesn't matter... anyway..." she muttered as she fell asleep for the night.

Luffy had walked up to the crow's nest (a.k.a the gym) and plopped down on the couch.

'I don't know what it is but lately I'm more happier when I'm with Nami.' he thought as he leaned onto the window frame pulling the blanket close to him.

"I wonder why that is?" He mumbled before looking back to the sea. Trying to keep his promise to Nami.

"ACHOO! sure is cold though..."

Little did Luffy know that a sertan green haird swordsman was sitting on the oposite side of the room watching him with his one eye and a small grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway that's the end of chapter 1 'THE BLANKET' hoped you guys liked it. I'm not too good at writting stories so please be kind and give me constructive or creative critizesim. I know Luffy getting his butt beaten so many times in this chapter might be a little mutch but you gotta admit it's pretty and look forward to more chapters coming soon.

3dzgirl. 'v^ 


	2. CHAPTER 2 ADVENTURE ON HARMONY ISLAND

Chapter 2: Adventure on Harmony Island

The next morning Luffy got to sleep in sence he didn't get to sleep at all last night on watch.

"Well he kept his promise..." muttered Nami as she got ready for the day and began to brushed her teeth.

"Hmmm?" Robin asked as she walked over to Nami confused at her words.

"Oh!...Ah Don't worry Robin, I just made Luffy promise to stay up when he was on watch last night." explained Nami as she finished brushing her teeth.

"Eh...that's strange..." pronouced Robin as she too got dressed.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami turnning towards her female crewmate with a confused frown.

"I thought Swordsman-san was on watch last night..."

"Eh!?" yelled Nami extremely confused now. ' Did...Did Luffy lie to me?..'  
she thought.

Just then the door to the girls room swung open startling the two girls and covered themselves as fast as possible.

(In pops Luffy...)

"LUFFY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" yelled Nami as she threw a book at his head.

"BUUWAAAAH!"

The impact was so strong that it sent him flying out of the room and on his butt.

"I JUST WANTED TO RETURN YOUR BLANKET!" Shouted Luffy as he sprung to his feet and re-entered the room.

"THANKS NOW GET OUT!" Nami ordered as she shoved him out the room once more.

Luffy huffed but left after stretching his arm to place the now badly folded blanket on her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about 15 minutes Nami exited her bathroom. She noticed the blanket on her bed and chuckled to herself.  
She was surprised that he took the time to fold it, But then the thing Robin said earlier crept back into her thoughts.

'I'll half'ta talk to him about that...'  
she thought to herself placing her hand under her chin.

Robin chuckled at Nami's expression knowing full well what she was thinking about...or rather who she was thinking of...

As they headed to the second deck floor and headed to the kitchen Nami was compelled to ask.

"Hey Robin what did you mean when Zoro was lookout and not Luffy?"

Robin couldn't help but giggle it was all just to easy. "Well..." she began as she opened the door to the kitchen.  
"He was look out...for you two." She wispered the last part in Nami's ear as she pushed her into the dinning area.

This made Nami blush like mad both from embarassment and anger. But all that subsided when she saw Luffy's welcoming smile.

"Hey Nami, Robin! Good morning!" he waved to them his cheery mood at full power once again completely disregarding what happened earlier.

Nami regained her footing and waved back nervously that is until...

"NAMI-SWAAAAN~, ROBIN-CHWAAA AAN~!"

"G-GOOD MORNING SANJI-KUN!" spoke a startled Nami. Sanji's antics where bearable sometimes but,  
whenever he jumped out of nowhere like that it either startled her or annoyed her.

"Good morning my dear Nami-swaaan~!"  
he said as he twirled around her in his love love mode.

'He really hasn't changed all too much.. even though he was on a transvestite island.' she sighed to herself.

"Good morning Cook-kun." greeted Robin taking the full force of Sanji's love.

This gave Nami the chance to sneek away from the crazy love man and find a seat.

Luffy watched this and chuckled before going back to eating his meal.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Robin as she too sat herself down to eat.

"Well we just landed here yesterday so why not explore for today." spoke Nami as she took a bite from her plate.

"YEAH! ADVENTURE!" shouted a happy Luffy throwing his hands in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the crew set out for the town Nami grabbed a hold of Luffy's arm for a talk.

"Now listen Luffy you can't go running off on your own today..." she scolded waving her finger at him, like a mother scolding her child.

Hai..." he whined not looking at her but at the forset they had to walk through in ordder to get to the town.

Seriously Luffy you're not that good at staying out of trouble." frowned Nami looking at him for his comply and understanding.

Geeze Ne-chan If you're SO worried then go with Strawhat." spoke Franky lifting his sunglasses up onto his head.

"Man... might aswell put a leash on em while you're at it." comented Ussop as Chopper nodded mimicing him in agreement.

I concure yohohoho... agreed Brooke as he chuckled to himself.

Zoro and Robin however only smirked as this all went down.

WHAT! shouted Nami and Sanji both not liking that plan.

"THERE IS NOWAY MY NAMI-SWA-"

"That sounds good to me." spoke Luffy interupting Sanji's ranttings. His smile clearly showing excitement.

Nami had a hindge of pink on her cheeks as she looked over at her Captain with a frown.

And Cook-kun can you come with me?  
asked Robin a smile upon her own face.

HAAAAAI~! ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN!  
Sanji said jumping with joy as he made his way over to Robin.

"But I...uh..." Nami was stunned she couldn't tell what was going on and was very confused. "F-Fine..." she spoke a bit unsure and annoyed about this whole situation.

the crew finally made it to a large town. It was tall and really spread out.  
Lights and signs were every where.  
There was one particular sign that said 'Harmany Island' on it.

"WOW!" shouted the strawhat crew amazed at the tall buildings. People that lived there were wearing formal atire meaning suits, ties, and dresses.

"THIS PLACE LOOKS AWSOME!" yelled Luffy excited and ready to explore this place.

"Well let's meet up back here at the gate by the end of the day." smiled Nami as berry symbols shined in her eyes, gaining a group "Oi, oi..." from the rest of the crew.

"What about the marines?" asked Zoro causing her eyes to go back to normal.

"Well If we have no choice we can either fight or run for it...Ah! But DON'T cause the trouble got it!"  
spoke Nami as she cocked her hip out and placed her hand on it.

"Yeah, yeah..." responded most of the guys.

"Hai! Nami-swaaan!" saluted Sanji like a marine.

"F-Fine by me but I'm going with Zoro ...J-Just in case he needs backup from the great and mighty Captain Ussop!" Lied Ussop as his knees trembled and shook.

"Ore mou, ore mou!" spoke Chopper as he jumped up and down with glee.

However Zoro only sighed in annoyance and walked off not intrested in who comes or go's with him.

"Hey! wait up Zoro!" shouted Ussop and Chopper as they chased after him.

After that everyone soon began to split up.

Brooke and Franky headed to a near by music shop.

While sanji fallowed Robin off to who know's where.

Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and dragged her off into town. "Come on Nami!" he shouted with a huge grin.

Nami blushed at first his hands were quite big and course, but very warm to the touch. She then soon smiled.

'I think I'm starting to like this...'  
she thought as Luffy continued to drag her along unawhere of her smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy and Nami had been having a blast together. Nami would pick-  
pocket people while luffy would scarf down food that they'd buy with the money.

As they sat down for lunch Nami would watch as luffy munched on his last bit of meat and out of pure curiosity asks him.

"Is...Is it good?"

luffy looked over and gave her a questioning stare before saying.

"Yeah, it's spicy and sweet" he smiled.

"Oh.." replied Nami as she looked away from him.

"Why'd you ask? " Luffy asked not taking his eyes off her yet confused at her question and actions.

"It's nothing Luffy never mind..." she said as she turned and gave him a fake smile to reasure him.

She would never admit it to him but she was starved. She couldn't ask for some of his food... it would have been very...uh..weird?

Luffy just looked at her for awhile still a bit confused before he heard something.

HELP! cried a woman's voice from far off into the croud. This broke his train of thought as he listened again for the call for aid.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Luffy?..." questioned Nami as she watched him stand up. A grin of excitment on his face and fists clenched.

HELP!"

This made Luffy take action and took off towards the voice.

"Luffy!?" shouted Nami as she too stood and chased after her dimwited Captain.

"Now what is that idiot doing?" came a voice from beside her.

"ZORO!" she smiled welcoming the help.  
"I think someone's in trouble so Luffy took off to help." She explained to the green haired first-mate.

"A fight!?" that was all she needed to say to make him speed up even faster,  
wanting to take part in the fun. That is...until he took a left turn down an alleyway.

"Guh.. that morron. He can't even run in a streight line." stated Nami as a sweat drop hung over her head.

"Anyway I need to catch up with luffy." She spoke dashing off once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As luffy reached the center of the comotion he could see a young woman about his age (19) with long braided green hair cowering in the corner of a wall blood running down her shoulder and forearm as two men loomed over her wepons in their hands. Luffy then decided to jump in on this fight.

"HEY BAD GUYS!, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL! FIGHT ME!" He shouted as he stepped forward to face these men.

The girl glanced over at luffy and blushed instantly. she saw a handsome young man who had a great phasqic and a bright smile. To her it seemed like...

love at first sight.

However Luffy didn't acknolaged the girl and marched over to the two large fighters. He had been itching for a fight ever since they landed so this was just perfect.

The two men towered over him like giants, but it didn't bother Luffy at all.

"What do you want small fry." grunted a very hairy bearded man.

Luffy didn't answer though so this caused the other man to speak.

"I think he wants a beating too brother."

The two men chuckled to themselves seeing as Luffy didn't respond to their mocks.

Luffy only grinned from under his hat. He knew these guys were asking for it.

As the two big dumbasses closed in on Luffy... pressing their luck even further. Luffy suddenly sprung his head up and said.

ALRIGHT~ YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT He grinned taking his fighting pose.

The verly large bearded man grew angry with rage. And as he came down on Luffy with great force his massive battle ax was stoped. Luffy had caught it with his right hand.

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THIS AX!?" he shouted struggling to get his ax free from Luffy's grip.

Luffy's arm was now coated in artament haki which made it look like it had turned to steal, and as he clenched his grip on the ax it shattered to pieces crashing to the ground.

"WHY YOU!" shouted the bearded man's partner as he swung his war hammer down upon Luffy's head. Luffy took the hit but since he was made of rubber no damage was done.

"That. Won't. Work~." grinned Luffy as he threw his arm back stretching it as it spun around twisting into a tight sqweeze.

"Gomu gomu no...jet rifel!" shouted Luffy crashing his fist through the hammer and into the two men.

The impact from Luffy's fist crashing into the wooden hammer broke it into splintters and sending the two men on a one way trip to the moon. As the young woman watched her new found saviour send the two opressers flying away. Her heart skipped a beat as Luffy looked over at her.

"You should get that arm looked at. We have a docter on my crew." He said with his cheezy grin.

"Luffy!" A voice came from in the croud of onlookers.

"Oh Nami! Over here!" He shouted and waved as he began to see his navigator's orange hair come into veiw from the many other people.

'A RIVAL!' Thought the girl as she glared at the orange haired girl making her way through the crouds.

"Luffy what happened here?" she asked finally reaching them and looking around at the mess that the two men caused.

"Oh a fight..." stated Luffy with a victorious grin.

"Oh. responded Nami with a smaller smile to his.

"AHEM!" spoke the annoyed girl as she looked up at the two strawhats.

Luffy heard her and looked down at the young girl. Her eyes were slantted with frustration and a deep frown.

"Oh right ...Nami watch her while I go find Chopper okay." stated Luffy as he ran off for help.

"Un." answered Nami as she turns back towards the girl. However she wasn't looking at Nami at all, rather the direction Luffy had ran off in.

'So Luffy's his name huh...' she thought as she giggled, pulling her knees close to her chest.

"Um excuse me?" asked Nami annoyed.  
She didn't like how this woman was starring at Luffy, like if he were a piece of meat or something.

"Huh?..." sneared the young woman also annoyed.

"Your. Name. Please? Nami asked trying to be nice to this girl seeing as how she had gone through a hard time.

"Terra...she responded grudgingly.

"Great ok... So Terra what happened to you?" asked Nami knowing full well that this girl did not like her.

"Hmmm...Can't tell you sorry." responded Terra her toung promptly sticking out at Nami.

'Brat...' thought Nami as her temper was rising steadily.

'Old hag... He's mine!' thought Terra equally agravated by this "Nami..."

the two wemon glared and looked away from each other. both deciding that they didn't like each others company for the final time.

15 minutes of none talking to each other later, Chopper and Luffy returned to check out Terra's arm. Terra's mood drastically got better when she saw Luffy. Then she noticed Chopper and jumped on him trying to squeeze him to death.

SOOOOO CUTE! sqweeled Terra swinging Chopper around like a teddy bear. "Can I have him?" She asked quickly turning to Luffy.

HA,HA,HA NO YOU CAN'T. HE'S OUR SHIP'S DOCTER laughed Luffy. Chopper then took the oppertunity to escape when her grip loosened and quickly ran and hid behind Luffy only to peek out from behind.

"Awwwwwwwwww." she whined as she slumped where she sat.

Chopper cleaned and fixed her arm after a good 45 minutes of medical work.

"Now we really should still check you over in my office." Spoke Chopper cleaning up his tools and placing them back into his medical bag.

"Oh! No,no,no. You don't half to besides I really need to get back to my nakama she said getting up.

"You could at least have lunch with us." said Luffy knowing full well that he already had lunch not to long ago.

"Aw you're really sweet, but I just can't." Apologized Terra. She really would have loved to stay with Luffy a bit more but just couldn't.

She bowed and thanked them, and ran off back into the town streets.

"Well that was weird..." stated Luffy as he tilted his head in confusion. "She was starring at me eariler when Chopper was fixing her arm."

"Yeah..weird..." mumbled Nami as she looked to where Terra ran off in, then at the ground.

Chopper and Luffy only looked at Nami confused.

"Nami...you okay?" Asked Luffy a bit concerned.

"Y-yeah...I'll be just fine... now let's get going ok?" she said as she got up and held out a hand for him.

"Let's go find the others." said Nami with a small smile upon her lips.

"Yeah...thanks Nami." Luffy said as he grabbed her hand and stood up too.

Chopper only looked on in confusion as the two walked off, he then joined them.

For some reason Luffy had this feeling that he didnt wanna let go of his navigators hand.

'What is this feeling?' he wondered as his grip tightned on her hand.

Nami noticed this but didn't say anything she acttually liked it because inside...she had been feeling awful.  
Like she was going to throw up.

'Thanks...Luffy...' she thought as they headed back to the gate.

Un-knowing to the three strawhats. They were being watched. As Luffy held Nami's hand a dark ora flown in the air. Terra watched as the three left a look of hate shown on her face.

"Nami..." She spoke in a low dangerous voice.

"My lady what may I ask are you looking at? came a voice from within the dark alleyway. A short round man stepped out from the shadows and bowed to her.

"Goki we're heading back." she commanded as she turned to leave.

"Hai...captain-sama." spoke Goki as he fallowed her within the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the end of chapter 2

Oooh a cliff hanger scary. anyway that's the end of another good chapter 'Adventure on harmony island'  
it leaves you wanting more I hope because that is what I was going for.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

3dzgirl.^v^ V 


	3. CHAPTER 3 NAMI'S HURT!

CHAPTER 3: Nami's hurt!?

The morning went by pretty fast for the Strawhat crew. As they set out again for the town. Nami would steal glances at Luffy, and when he'd glance back at her. Nami would blush and divert her eyes away from his.

"Hey does anybody know when the logpose sets?" asked Ussop trudgging along still half asleep.

"3 weeks." spoke Robin as she read on in her newly store baught book.

Luffy and Nami however didn't hear this. They were preocupied with their own thoughts. Luffy had been stuck on the feeling he had gotten the other day after meeting Terra. Like a strange mistry feeling that he just couldn't shake off. And Nami was constantly thinking of Luffy and her feelings towards him. A blush slightly shown on her face, while Luffy had a more complex and confused frown on his.

As everyone reached the town most of them went their seperate ways.

Franky went back to the ship to work on the dock systems.

While Zoro went off into the town's square. Brooke soon joined him.

Chopper and Robin headed for the nearest library in town.

As Sanji headed towards the fish market to restock the food suply.

Ussop and Luffy however headed to the opposite direction though. While Nami went off on her own.

Luffy had glanced back over his shoulder at Nami for a moment as she slowly dissapeared in the crouds. He then went back to talking with Ussop.

'She'll be fine...' He thought to himself reasurring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami walked along the plaza's of the shopping centers, a smile came to her face as she pick-pocketed people of their money every now and then. Her mind was cleared of Luffy for now as shopping was her only priority.

"Looks like there's gonna be a festival soon..." she spoke to no one in particular. As she read the poster on the wall it said 'Le Grande Festa' contests, juggling, rides, and food for all. Nami smiled at the contest part thinking she could make a few bucks out of prize money said 50 thousand berries for second place and 100 thousad for first. Obviously she was excited for that as she walked on ahead.

Nami then spotted a navigation shop at the corner of the street, and headed straight for it. She peared into the shop's window and saw a book that said 'New World Navi' on the title.

"A NEW WORLD NAVIGATIONS BOOK! I HALF TO GET IT!" she spoke outloud as she dropped her jaw in amazement.

"Hey mister how much is that book in the windowceil." demanded Nami as she slambed her hand on the counter and pointed at the book.

"Oh that book... hmmm..50 billion berries." spoke the old man behind the counter as he finished business with someone else.

"50 BILLION BERRIES!" shouted Nami in anger. "THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERY!" she continued to shout as steam seamed to come out from her ears.

"That's the price take it or leave it." Spoke the old man as he crossed his arms.  
"Come on can't you lower the price just a little bit... please?" asked a seamingly seductive Nami.

(I AM NOT GOING INTO DETAIL ON THIS ONE )XP

"Take it or leave it..." repeated the old man shaking his head 'no'.

*Sigh*..."Now listen here lower the price or I'll sick my Captain on this place and steal everything in here." Lied Nami trying to scare him to lower the price.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 15 minutes later Nami stormed out of there in a huff.

"Damb geezer..." She muttered as she went through the crouded streets.  
The old geezer had a come back for everything she threw at him and it pissed her off

Little did Nami realize that she was being fallowed by two young wemon in dark cloaks.

"Yin that is the target can you do the honors." spoke a girl with long flowing silver hair.

"Yes..." spoke a girl with short straight jet black hair.

"We half to take her out..." spoke the silver haired woman giving an evil looking grin.

"R-right..." responded Yin. She raised her hand and stretched her arm out in front of her. Yin's hand then began to shine in a bright light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a near by park a tall man with blond hair and large arms was helping some kids get their ball down from a tree suddenly froze.

"What's...happen..ing..." He muttered trying to regain control of himself. His eyes went dulled as he was under Yin's possesion in no time. He suddenly began to shine the same as Yin's hand a bright light srounding his entire body.

"You're turn...Yang." spoke Yin crying quietly to herself.'G-gomenosai mister.' she thought not wanting to harm anyone.

"Knock off the tears! ...we half to do this!" scolded Yang as she held her hand out aswell, but her hand grew dark, dark as night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a near by alleyway a verily large man wearing a leather jacket wheelding a knife, was mugging a smaller man when he too began to freeze. Just like the other man that Yin now controls Yang now controls him. This gave the smaller man that was being mugged the chance to runaway. The mugger then began to grow dark.

"YIN YANG POSESSION!" the two girls both said in unison.

"Let's have a little fun with her.. before we kill her off." spoke Yang as she manuvered her hand to the side and clenched it tight.

"Go-gomenosai...miss Nami..." Yin whispered quietly a single tear fell as she mimiced Yang's movement only inavertaly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heeeey~ hot stuff..." called a voice from behind Nami.

Nami turned to see a tall man with blond hair right behind her with a large knife in hand.

"What do you want?" glared a still mad and frustrated Nami taking out her ultimate clima-tact.

The man only gave her a very disterbing grin as he licked his chops.

Suddenly a arm came out of no where and grabbed Nami's arms and held them tightly. The mugger had snuck behind her when she wasn't looking catching her offgaurd.

"Fun..." They both said in a robotic manner as they closed in on Nami.

Nami cringed in pain as the grip tightened around her wrists and elbows. A small cracking noise was then heard.

"GAAAAAH!"

The man decided to dangle her in the air by her wrists. Making her arms even in more pain. Nami decided to try and kick her way free, but to no avail. As the man hung her just out of reach.

They took her to a enclosed alleyway and threw her at the alleyway wall with a good 'BANG!'.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nami screamed even louder as she felt the impact of cold payvment on her head and shoulders.

"W-Why are these guys so incredibly strong?" she mumbled to herself as she slowly reached out for her Ultimate Clima-tact. But before she could get any closer they knocked her arm away. As she slumped to the ground all she could think of was him...

"Luffy..." she mumbled as she tried to stand up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy suddenly felt a sence of dread and stood up from his seat and looked around.

"Eh? Luffy?" Ussop asked as he saw his friend's face go sour, into a deep frown.

Luffy turned suddenly and dashed off leaving a very confused Ussop behind.

"HEY LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ussop cried out watching his captain dissapear from site.

'Luffy...'

He could almost hear Nami's voice as he ran through the streets of harmony island towards his nakama in trouble.

'Nami... just hold on.' He thought as he ran even faster using his haki to guide himself to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nami screamed once more her arm now bleeding from hitting rock and gravel so many times.

"I'm...uh...not done...not done yet.." she managed to say before she heard a woman's cackle come from upon a near by roof top.

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, Surves you right for messing with our Captain." spoke a woman with long silver hair flowing from underneath her dark cloak.

Nami didn't speak she was confused.  
Who was this girl and what did she want with her. Nami's head was spining with all this. She could only managed to say one thing to sum it all up.

hah..hah "Captain?.."

Nami's vission had became blurry from blood loss, and as she colapse to her knees she could only hear another woman's voice say "He's coming." before everything went black. The two young wemon then vanished leaving Nami and the two men alone.

Luffy had ran around another corner and saw two men standing above something that was on the ground. As he reached them he could almost make out what it was and what he saw on the ground froze him to his core.

"NAMI!"

Luffy roared with rage as he saw her laying badly beaten,brused and bloody on the two men were released from they're trance as he raced over to them. Free at last the two men looked around at thier suroundings. "What's going on? Where am I?" they both asked confused as if they were asleep for awhile.

Luffy saw Nami's blood on their hands as it dripped to the ground in tiny little puddles and charged at them ready to kill. Luffy roared as he punched the shit out of the two men for what they had done to his nakama, his navigator, his...

And after Luffy had had enough with the two men rushed over to Nami's side. As he held her head gentaly she could only manage mumbling in a small whisper. Something only Luffy could hear.

"Lu...ffy?..."

"I'm her Nami, I'm here..." He spoke quietly, gripping her hand and holding it gently to his heart. Nami gave a weak smile before quietly passing out in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ussop had found Chopper and with his nose had quickly caught up to Luffy. Luffy was slowly carring Nami on his back so not to cause her any more pain.

"NAMI!" cried Chopper quickly running over as Luffy stopped and placed her down for Chopper to take a look at her injuries.

"Her arm is really messed up, and she's probably got a concussion spoke Chopper as he quickly cleaned and bandaged her head.

"Who did this?" asked Ussop with concern and anger in his voice.

"..Two guys..." Luffy answered in a low and deadly voice his hat shadowing his eyes.

"W-Well...let's head back to the ship." spoke Chopper "I need to check her more over in my office anyway." He continued rapping Nami's arm with bandages and gauze.

"Aa." spoke Ussop and Luffy as they walked off Nami on Luffy's back once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The strawhat's had regrouped at the ship after hearing this horrible news. Everyone was at the door of Chopper's office waiting for a sign of good news for thier nakama while Luffy sat on Nami's lawn chair near by. He couldn't speak to his crew.

'This was all my falt...' He thought to himself.

Everyone was on edge about Nami and wondered if there were more out there who were targeting them for their high bounties.

"We should gaurd Chopper's office until we know who's messing with us." Zoro said leaning on the railing with his arms crossed.

"I half to admit. That's a pretty good plan even for you moss head.

Zoro only gruntted at Sanji's insult before Sanji began to speek again.

"I think i'll-"

"I'll do it!" pronouced Luffy standing from his seat and walking over to them.

The others looked to their Captain and were silenced by his expression. Luffy was determinded to do this and was not taking a 'No' from any one this time. Not even Sanji.

"Captain's orders." He added crossing his arms and walking over to the door to sit and wait for Chopper to come out.

The others were left to wonder at what had gotten into their once happy-  
go-lucky Captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had become very dark and many of the crew had reluctantly gone off to bed after awhile. Luffy was the only one awake. He sat by Nami's side as she slept. His only thoughts were on her as he blamed himself for.. everything...

'This was all my falt.. I should have gone with her...' He held his head low as he went on. 'I really am a stupid idiot!...' He thought pounding at his skull in frustration.

"I'm sorry..Nami" He spoke in a whisper after calming himself down. His hat shadowed his eyes. He then looked at her face and noticed her knit her brows as she slept.

"Bad dream?" He wondered raising a brow.

"Lu..." He heard her say as she began to turn back and forth in her sleep.

"Lu?" Questioned Luffy as his curiousity got the better of him and leaned in closer. He starred at her face for a moment before blushing as his gaze reached her lips, parted ever so slightly.

"Lu-Luffy you idiot!" She shouted as she sprung up and headbutting him. Causing Luffy to fly backwards and on the ground in shock.

"WAAAAH!"

"L-Luffy are are you alright!?" shouted Nami as she saw him fall and tried to climb out of bed to help. Instead Nami acidentally fell on Luffy, landing right on his chest.

"Owowowowow..." Luffy spoke rubbing his head viggerously, as he tried to sit up. Nami did the same. As they looked up thier faces met and a blush formed upon both of their cheeks.

"Are...are you okay?" Asked Nami in a soft quiet voice.

"Aa..." He respond in an equaly quiet voice. Luffy then stood and helped her back into bed. And as he placed the blanket back on Nami he paused for a second.

'Why is my heart beating so fast? I'm not in gear second am I?' He wondered to himself as he sat back down in his chair.

"I wonder if..." He mumbled quiet to himself rubbing his chin in thought.

"Eh? What was that Luffy?" asked Nami leaning over to face him. This caused him to look like a ripe red tomatoe of embarassment.

"AH!? It's nothing, nothing at all." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head. Hopping she didn't hear him all to clearly.

"Oh...okay?" spoke Nami looking a bit confused as she turned away from him for a moment.

Luffy let out a sigh having dodged a bulet to a uncomfortable conversation.

"So...what happened to me?" She asked looking back at him.

"You don't remember?!" He asked a bit taken aback and concered for his navigator's helth.

"Just bits and pieces..." She responded rubbing her temples to help relieve her headacke.

"Nami... you were atackted." He said as he gritted his teeth feeling a pag of guilt coming back.

"Oh right! By two wemon!" Nami said as her memory began to flood back.

"Eh? two women?...No they were men.  
Weren't they?" he asked confused.

"No I think they were being controled." Stated Nami rubbing her chin in deep thought.

"WHAT!" Luffy shouted as he stood from his chair causing it to fall over.

"Yeah they had a weird look on their faces... like zombis." She spoke as she noticed Luffy's hands were shaking. His face was that of anger.

'They ganged up on my navigator.' He thought hiding his face under his hat as he picked his chair back up.

"Luffy it's okay I'm alright now... So please calm down." Nami said as she reached out for his hand and grabbed it gently.

Luffy looked at her hand and a small smile came upon his face. As he looked back up at her face he noticed the same smile she had gave him from before was back. This caused him to blush again

"Luffy?...Are you sure you're ok?" asked Nami as she leaned in to place a hand on his forehead making Luffy freeze from the touch.

"Uh..." Was all she got as a responce from him.

"Luffy?" she asked again.

"Uh...Yeah uh I'm fine." He said taking her hand off his head.

Suddenly the door to Chopper's office flung open scarring Luffy and Nami as Chopper came into the room.

"CHOPPER!" Yelled Luffy mad "Why'd you sare us like that!" Yelled an equaly mad Nami.

"Uh... S-Sorry I just wanted to check on you Nami so... Sorry for... interup-  
ting." He said backing out of the room.

Luffy and Nami watched him leave then sighed in embarassment as a sweat drop hung over each of their heads.

"Well guess I'll go then..." spoke Luffy as he stood from his seat and headed to the door to gaurd Nami.

"Do...Do you half to go?" Asked Nami with a somewhat sad frown.

"Well Chopper does need to check on you and I don't wanna bother you any more than I already have." He spoke with an apologetic smile. As he began to walk away he heard her speak once more.

"You don't bother me..." She spoke quietly looking down and twiddeling her thumbs.

This stopped Luffy dead in his tracks. As he turned to her. He heard her speak again.

"I like talking with you..." She spoke a little louder looking up at him. "I hardly ever get to lately..." She continued.

This made Luffy begin to smile from ear to ear and said "Well guess I'm stuck here then." He chuckled.

Nami smiled up at him and began to giggle too.

"Thank you Luffy..." She giggled as they laughed on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chopper had come and gone every 5 hours, but Luffy stayed there the whole night just talking with Nami. Every once in a while Nami would half to bonk him on the head for saying something stupid but they were having so much fun together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As dawn broke Luffy exited the imfermary waving goodbye to Nami as he left.

Their hearts were beating so loudly as they both laid down to get some sleep.

As Luffy lay in his hamic he thought to himself as he chuckled. 'Yep that's deffinately THAT feeling...'

Nami lay back down in her bed and thought about him. Her heart was in a flutter as she giggled and thought. 'Good night... Luffy'

But unkowning to both a certain group of Strawhats (Zoro,Robin,Franky,  
Brooke,Chopper.) were watching through a peep hole drilled in the back of the imfermary wall.

'Finally!' They all mentally screemed coming out of hiding to head off to bed too.

(By the way Chopper spilled the beans of course.)

END OF CHAPTER 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

okay this chapter took a lot of planing so I'm really tired not to mention staying up late for a few days doesn't help. the two men that attacked nami i had thought of them like the monkey bros that hung out wit kricket so think big. yin and yang will probably come later on their discription so not to spoil you all with their powers. you only got a glimps at their powers in this chapter same with terra and goki by the by if you don't know how to speak japanies geru is the sound a japanies frog would make instead of ribbit.

ANY WHO! that's the end of chapter 3 'NAMI'S HURT!?' thanks for reading and get ready for more.  



	4. CHAPTER 4 THE PLOT THICKENS

okay so here we go with another plot twist. ' THE PLOT THICKENS' this is chapter 4. so read on if you like as Terra strikes back HAHAHAHA ENJOY~ }:)

FLASH BACK (HAHAHAHA!)

In a deep dark part of the forest just outside of the town Terra and Geru reached a small clearing.

"Welcome back Captain." spoke a tall lanky man. His cat-like features shown a chessure cat grin. His long hair wafting in the wind.

"Have you had your fun with the towns folk again?" spoke a very large man with a buz cut hair cut. his huge bycepts pulsed with mucle as he walked.

"No I have found something much more interesting than that." Responded Terra grinning at the concept.

"What?" asked a small girl with LARGE pigtails and holding a monkey like stuffed animal in her arms.

"The strawhat pirates are in town..." Terra spoke giving a more challenging grin now.

"Can we have fun with them? I'm diying to get into a good fight with a strong one." asked a girl with long silver hair.(Yang)

"A-Are they stronger than that one girl? mumbled a girl with short black hair.(Yin)

"Yes now Yin Yang twins I have a mission for you. spoke Terra as an evil grin then curved on her face.

END FLASHBACK

The next morning came and everyone sat and listened to Nami's story about the two girls and the men they controled.

"Why would they attack you? You don't have a very high bounty." asked Franky as he lifted his sunglasses to see better.

"I'm not sure all they said was, I was messing with their Captain... But I haven't done anything to anyone yet..." Nami spoke as her mind driffted back to what they said to her.

Luffy watched her then stepped forward to speek. "It doesn't matter...You're safe and you're gonna stay that way." He said as he crossed his arms.

"DAMB STRAIGHT!" yelled Sanji as flames flaired from his body.

'Luffy...' Nami was in awe at her Captain's bravery.

Everyone else grinned at their captain's bold staightment and then stood to go do their own thing.

The day zoomed by fast and soon it had become dinner time. As the crew began to eat Luffy had stopped eatting. He had felt a pressence coming from on the ship.

(Bay Boro bo bou beel bome bing?) Hey Zoro do you feel something? he asked with food still in his mouth.

Zoro looked up at his captain before answering "Actually...yeah.." he began looking at the kitchen door.

"Out on deck...theres two of em." spoke Sanji as he continued to wash dishes.

Nami noticed Luffy's expression and asked in a quiet voice

"Luffy?.."

Luffy glanced over at Nami and said "Nami you stay here... Zoro, Sanji and I need to take care of something." He glanced over at the door and Nami realized what he ment.

"Luffy ... you be careful ok?..." spoke nami worried.

Luffy chucled quietly and said "Don't worry Nami just enjoy your food and I'll be back in no time." he smiled reasuring her.

Ok... Nami smiled as she watched his siloete turn away. Her heart was racing as she watched him go she notice how tall he'd gotten over the 2 years they'd been apart. Only one thing repeated in her mind 'Becareful... My Captain..'

Robin watched them go with a smile. As she had seen the whole conversation with Nami and luffy.

As luffy, zoro and sanji got on deck everything became quiet.

"luffy can you sence them?" asked Sanji in a whisper.

"They're trying to hide their presince even more now that we're out here." Luffy whispered back.

"well that's not too surprising..." stated zoro as he drew wado from his sheth examining it's blade. "sence they're not that strong..." he added

"gomu gomu snake shot!"

luffy suddenly sprung into action stretching his arm at nami's mikan trees like a actual snake grabbing a young woman from out under them. as he dragged her along the ground sanji spoke (more like yelled)  
to him.

"OI LUFFY YOU DON'T TREAT A LADY LIKE THAT!"

"gah let me go you bastard!" shouted the young woman as she thrashed about in luffy's intangled arm.

oh no yang! cried a voice from behind zoro.

suddenly a bright flash of light zipped over to the young girl. As the light disburst a girl with short black hair was shown standing over the other girl.  
As she stabbed at luffy's hand he yelped in pain having not expexcting a knife.

"ouch!"

this caused him to let go of the girl he'd caught and retracted his arm to examing the woond "YIN! WE CAN'T HARM THAT ONE YOU KNOW THAT!" scolded yang standing up and pointing at luffy.

"b-b-but if I didn't he.. he would have..." yin cried as she slumped to the ground in a fital possition.

"knock off that crying!" yelled yang "sigh .. we'll just halfta use that move against them..." yang sighed once more as yin slowly stood also.

ladies, ladies no need to fight sanji spoke as he walked over to them.

they both glared at sanji they both shouted PERVERT! as he wrapped an arm around each of them they both simultaniously kicked him in the balls sending him flying into the sky spewing blood from his nose like a rocket.

luffy and zoro however only watched as he landed with a thud back on deck clearly knocked out in his love love mode.

sigh... that idiot morran never learns grunted zoro as he and luffy took off into a now 2 on 2 fight.

shi shi son son! zoro yelled creating a air blast to the shoreline missing yang by inches.

luffy had bit down on his thumb a blew air in. "gear THIRD" he spoke as his arm grew into a giant's then turning into steel.

the two girls split and dodged their attacks with ease.

suddenly yang and yin both dissapeared leaving zoro and luffy to figure out where they went. they both re-apeared at the helm of the ship shoulder to shoulder.

what are they diong over there luffy asked dumbly scratching at his cheek both amazed and at a loss.

We are ninja's from wa the land of the rising sun and shogan ledgens we will not let you esscape here Strawhat Luffy and crew you are our targets. the two girls smiled before leaping in the air dissapearing once again.

Zoro looked everywhere for a sign of the two only to hear a voice from behind him.

"You may have stranght but we have speed." Yang spoke now back to back from Zoro.

Zoro smiled a chalaging smile as he took his sash off his arm wraping around his head. "We'll see about that" he spoke taking out shusswi in contrast to wadoichimongi. "What will it be? hevan or hell?" he asked Yang as he readied himself.

Yang gave a smirk as she two took out her blade quickly swiping around "Neither!" at nothing... shocking her "W-Where'd he..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

luffy was standing not too far off Yin had dissapeared once more

"Where'd she go?" Luffy asked himself closing his eyes to sence her presence.

No... not there

not there either

wait!

suddenly shurikan flew at him quickly dodging alomst getting to his beloved hat in the line of fire. Almost splitting it down the middle

"Ok ... Now I'm pissed." Luffy then shot his arm out at the hull bouncing off it and catching yin by the hood of her cloak causing her to fall backwards.  
Then by dangling her in the air luffy yelled loudly.

Hey don't you ever do that again! making Yin wimper and cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro slashed at Yangs head making her dodge falling back by metters now.

Yang back fliped to try and get away but found herself at the other side of the hull in a quarner

"Damb it!" she muttered before charging in trying to push Zoro back with her nindo blade.

Zoro swooped down at Yang's feet making her jump into the air, and slashing at her arm grazing it slightly.

Yang let out a yell of pain and then was kicked back by Zoro's boot smashing her into the hull of the Sunny.

"Grr..." Yang grunted as she rubbed her head from the impact.

Luffy walked over with yin in his arms and threw her down beside Yang.

Yang grunted as she looked up at these two men before giving a evil smile.

"You think you've won ha! Yeah right, we're only getting started."

Suddenly a huge puff of smoke covered the two girls, Zoro and Luffy.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted worried for his first mate.

"I'm alright Luffy!" Zoro responded caughing caused by the smoke. the smoke soon cleared revealing that they'd both esccaped.

The rest of the crew that had stayed inside had watched the whole thing in amazement and relief.

nami immediately recognized the two and thought to herself 'That was them the two girls that jumped me with those two goons. Her heart raced as she thought. Thinking about what they wanted and why...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

in a different part of the forest the two girls rested to catch their breaths.

"That was a close one...ha..ha..ha but we managed to escape with our lives.." Yang spoke leaning over

"Yeah..." smiled Yin as she sat on the ground

"Did you bring it?" spoke a sudden voice from the shadows of the surrounded trees.

The two looked up as a sudden smoke plumed over their bodies revealing two young men wearing ninja gear holding a small blue orb in one of the mans hand.

"Yes mam we got what we needed from Strawhat Luffy please except this with all our hard work."

Yang smiled "Good work you've done well for our clan for so long..." Yang spoke as she walked out from under the shadows Yin fallowing right behind and taking the orb from him.

The two underlings smiled from her praise patting each others backs.

"However... Your actions in this fight were quite shameful!"

The two looked back only to be cut down by Yang. As she drew her blade slicing at them killing them in an instant.

"Next time that swordsman is mine..." Yang spoke in a evil voice, as she looked down at the small round orb, really just wanting to smash it to bits even though she knew better.

"Lets head back.." yang yelled out loud as she marched off into the shadows. a red hue shimmering in her right eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

well there goes another chapter in my book.  
was it good mmmm... kinda shakie in the fight scene but over all a really strong cliff hanger that only makes you want more.

(gore is really not my thing )

any ways i'm tired it's 3:58 in the morning so good night good morning yadda yadda yadda

3dzgirl x_-

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz 


	5. CHAPTER 5 A CREW'S HARDSHIP

A crew's hardship, forgotten feelings!? chapter 5

Here goes nothing... Chapter 4 is finally out! sorry for the wait. In this chapter as the crew recovers from the fight between the "Yin Yang twins". A shocking and uneventful incident occurs and Luffy looses his memory of Nami. What will the crew do in order to get it back? How will this effect the once happy go lucky Captain of the straw hat crew?

What will happen next find out in "A crew's hardship, forgotten feelings!?"

"Luffy are you guys alright!?" Chopper asked as he rushed over worried for his three friends side.

"We're fine Chopper..." Zoro smiled as he sheathed his swords

As everyone came out of the dinning room to check up on the three brave fighters Nami spotted Luffy's hand and sat down beside him grasping it gently in hers.

"Luffy.. you're hurt..." she spoke quietly as her bangs hid her eyes from view.

Luffy however just looked at her with a blank stare.

"Do.. Do I know you?" He asked confused, tilting his head to the side in thought.

Everyone gasped at his sudden words.

"heh, heh What are you talking about Luffy? This is Nami, our Navigator." Ussop spoke assuming he was joking.

"Navigator?" All were silent some had the look of worry others were confused, but only one had the look of dread and fear...

Nami.

Painful tears welled up in her eyes at his bland and confused words.

'Why... Why doesn't he remember me?' She asked herself in thought of how this happened. All she could think of were his words.

"...Do...Do I know you?..."

It hurt her... a lot more than with Arlong or anything ever before...

Hey why are you crying!? luffy asked panicking over the sudden tears Nami stood and ran to her room tears still coming from her chocolate brown eyes. Robin ran after her leaving a VERY confused Luffy. He looked down at his hand where Nami had held it. He then lowered his head shading his eyes from under his hat.

Sanji took a deep drag from his cigarette then walked over to Luffy and bonked him on the head.

OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR!? Yelled Luffy rubbing the back of his bruised head

CUZ YOU MADE YOUR NAKAMA CRY DUMBASS! Scolded Sanji as he looked down on his Captain.

As Sanji finished Luffy grew quiet immediately feeling horrible for what happened and thought to himself ' Nakama... huh..'

"So how do you think he lost his memory?" asked Sanji taking another drag from his smokes

"It has't to be those two girls that attacked us." stated Zoro crossing his arms as he leaned on the ship's railing.

"Girls?" Luffy asked again looking up at his crew for an answer.

"Well then that'd be a yes..." Franky spoke rubbing his chin in thought.

"They took the memory of their fight with us now that's just low..." Zoro said more serious than ever.

"It had to be when they..."

"When they what?" ussop asked sitting on the edge of his seat

When one of the girls stabbed his right hand. stated Zoro

but how did they do this asked chopper as he fixed a bandage around luffy's hand.

Luffy couldn't say anything all he could think of was how sad Nami looked. He didn't like this at all. He had lost his memory of a precious nakama. That mad him furious.

"Which way did those two go?" He asked his crew as he stood from the ground.

"What are you planing to do when you find them?" Sanji asked

"kick their asses... No one steels my nakama from me and that includes my memory of them!" Declared Luffy as he slamed his fist into his palm before turning to the shore, facing the direction of the two women.

"I can't say I approve in harming a lady but I'll help you out for Nami's sake." Sanji spoke. He knew Nami's feeling's well and how they felt for their Captain.

"LET'S GO!" Luffy lead his crew out to battle in search for the enemy and thinking to himself.

'Nami hold on...'

IN THE GIRL'S QUARTERS-

As Nami cried her eyes out on Robin's lap, Robin had heard everything the guys talked about with her flower powers.

Robin laid her hand upon Nami's head and patted her a few times hoping to ease her sarrow. "It will be alright Nami." She spoke in a calm and smooth voice.

"HOW!? HOW IS IT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!? LUFFY FORGOT WHO I AM!

It hurts... IT HURTS SO MUCH!" She yelled as tears began to flow once more.

"LUFFY HATES THIS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU!" cried a voice from the entrance of the room.

"Chopper!?" Nami and Robin both spoke surprised at the little raindeer's loud voice.

"He looked extremely upset when you ran away! Then he decided to do something about this!" Chopper scolded as he came into the room

"BUT IT'S JUST THAT I LOVE THAT MORRON!" Nami cried out, before halting her words. A blush present on her tearry cheeks.

Chopper had hid behind Robin for fear of Nami's rage. He was pretty shocked to hear this news.

Robin sighed then spoke again with a smile. "I'm sure Captain-san would be really happy to hear that."

Awww isn't that sweet, but I'm afraid that you'll never get the chance to tell him that my dear..."  
Suddenly two hands sprouted from Nami's bed grabbing her into a tight squeeze.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chopper yelled turning into kung fu point as Robin crossed her arms.

"Heh, heh, heh Don't bother I'll end her life right here right now." A head was shown next. An old man with a large mustache.

Suddenly Nami's body began to get wavy until it then vanished completely.

HUH!? WHERE'D THAT WOMAN GET TO!?" Demanded the old man as he searched the room for any signs of her.

"Mirage tempo."

Nami was seen standing next to Robin her arms crossed as she helded her ultimate climatact.

" Oh! Nami you're okay!" Chopper smiled happy to see her safe and sound.  
"Thunderbolt tempo!" Nami yelled as dark clouded bubbles appeared before them surrounding the intruder and then poping.

"W-what, what is this?" Goki stuttered struggling to get free from them.

"Robin could you?..."

Robin smiled as she complied and crossed her arms "Tres flure bind!" hands then sprouted from the mattress and clamped onto the elderly man's head and arms. He let out a scream of pain as Robin's arms twisted around his body drawing him out from within the bed.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Such a shame... I really did liked that bed." Nami sighed as they all left the room. The next second the room was exploded with lightning. however at the last possible moment Goki slipped through the bedroom floor and onto the bottom level deck

*sniff, sniff*

Nami that guy's still alive and on the lower floors! called Chopper as he turned to face the two women.

SAY WHAT!? Nami shouted as she looked to Robin for ad vice

Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms once more "Octe flure!"

This time Robin's eye's covered the entire ship as they spotted Goki running through a hall she realized where he was heading.

that man is heading for the men's quarters. It seems he can go through solid objects as well.

"Oh great... well we know one thing, He after me..." Nami spoke in a determined voice.

But why what's he planning? Chopper asked reminding himself to keep on his toes

I have a pretty good hunch on who's been doing these things to us. including the two women from before. The ones that took Luffy's memory of me.

Who?...

welp there goes another chapter of sepent's coil monkey's heart

(DOOR FLIES OPEN)

Nami: Hey What the big idea? Why'd you make me sound like a spoiled brat in this chapter!

(NAMI POUND!)

ME: OOOOOW! WHY'D YOU HIT ME NAMI YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A STRONG PUNCH!?

NAMI: HUMPH YOU DESERVED THAT! (NAMI BLUSHED)

REST OF THE CREW COMES IN

BROOKE: Miss my I see your panties

ME AND NAMI: HELL NOOO!

SANJI: HEY MOSS HEAD DON'T GO THINKING YOU GET MORE BETTER LINES! I'M SURE MISS DESTINY~ WILL GIVE ME MORE LINES RRRRRRIIIIGHT~

(LOOKS AT ME IN LOVE MODE)

ME: Well... er

ZORO: HA! AS IF I BET YOU DON'T GET INTO THE NEXT STUPID CHAPTER YOU STUPID CURLY LOVE COOK!

SANJI: WHAT WAS THAT!?

CHOPPER: WOW THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME SOUND SO COOL DESTINY!

(CHOPPER HUG)

LUFFY: IS THE NEXT CHAPTER GONNA HAVE FIGHTING IN IT? I'M BORED.

ME: YOU'LL JUST HALFTA WAIT AND SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER LUFFY

(GROUP AWWWWW)

ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING LIKING AND COMMENTING ON THIS FAN FIC I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER STAY TUNED FOR MORE

(DESK SMASH)

ZORO SANJI STOP RECKING MY ROOM!

POW! 


	6. CHAPTER 6 WHO DID IT? THE RACE BEGINS!

Serpent's coil and monkey's heart chapter 6 by ~3dzgirl, 4 hours, 30 minutes ago Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance Here we go again chapter 6 is a go.

"Who would want to take my memories of Nami?" Luffy asked as they ran through the forest just outside of town.

"I don't know but they're definitely after you and Nami that's for sure." stated Ussop.

"BUT WHY!?" Luffy shouted angrily at Ussop's obvious statement

"I-I d-don't know." whimpered a frightened Ussop.

'I know one thing for sure...' Luffy thought as he gritted his teeth.  
'I care about that girl...' His frown deepened as he ran on.

"Easy Luffy we'll definitely find out who's doing this and why..." stated Zoro. He'd never seen his captain so angry like this. It was beyond anything else they'd had ever encountered.

Sanji glanced over at Zoro and Zoro to him. They both felt the same thing and nodded in an agreement. Sanji sighed now knowing, his captain had feelings for Nami.

'Heh, heh way to go crappy captain' Sanji thought as a small smile grew upon his lips.

As they reached the entrance to the city they stopped to form a plan.  
Luffy didn't care but listened anyway.

"Now listen. The two who attacked us were called Yin and Yang..." stated Zoro "But there might be more so stay on guard at all times alright?"

everyone nodded in agreement as it was the best choice for them.

uh... where's Luffy? spoke ussop after searching the group

"That idiot..." mumbled Sanji as his lit his cigarette and took a deep drag from it.

they didn't realize it but they were being watched from the shadows.

"He's finally here." Terra spoke as she stood on top of a tall building not too far away.

the others... can we kill them? asked a large muscle man with a buzz cut hairstyle. He wore a black tank top and camo genes .

"Yes now go!" Terra commanded as a menacing grin grew upon her face.

As her crew set out leaving her all alone a young man wearing a dark cloak with red clouds on it appeared before her.

Go... Terra spoke calmly before grinning once more "Go join the fun..."

This caused the young man to dissapear once more leaving her alone to her thoughts.

that man better fallow my orders or else thought terra as she too took off after Luffy "Wait up My dear Luffy~" she giggled in amusement of the chase.

As Nami finished explaining things to Robin and Chopper. They agreed that her reasoning were plausible. For it had perfect scence for terra's actions.

"Get it . She fell in love with Luffy and now she sees me as a threat." stated Nami as she clenched her fist in anger.

Suddenly realization hit her.

"Which means Luffy's in danger!"

Nami looked desperately at Robin for help when she heard Chopper speak.

" Nami we'll take care of this guy you go after Luffy..."

Chopper then transformed into heavy point.

"GO!"

Nami nodded and then jumped off of the Sunny and headed for the city "Thank you Chopper you're so cool" she called back leaving Robin and Chopper to do battle.

"Did you hear that. She thinks I'm cool~" swayed Chopper as he danced his happy dance.

Suddenly the pudgy man broke through the boy's quarter's door and gasped for fresh air. "Why... gasp.. dose it... gasp STINK IN THERE!"  
He was very dizzy from the smell and wabbled as he spoke.

"Chopper..." Robin spoke in a dangerous voice.

"Gulp..." was the only responce from a quivering Chopper.

As Goki recovered from the stench he noticed that Nami was gone and only the two remaining straw hats were here.

"CRAP! THAT WOMAN ESCAPED!" Shouted the angry but portly round man.

"Excuse us but I'm afraid we never got your name sir!" called robin as she stepped forth.

"Humph... My names Goki and I'm the man who's gonna beat you... then deal with that wench that escaped." He smirked confidently under his large mustache.

As Nami ran through the forest she spotted a man standing in the road. she slowed down as she reached this man.

Cat burglar Nami ?...

Uh...Yeah... Nami answered nervously as she slowly backed away.

I am Itachi uchiha and now that I know who you are...

He then released his genjutsu and immediately Nami's whole body was frozen.

"W-WHAT D-DID YOU DO TO ME!?" yelped Nami in fear as she struggled to get free.

"Go north east from here and you will find him, But beware of the snake's coil." spoke Itatchi as he released Nami from her frozen like state.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami regaining her footing. However Itatchi had already gone.

As Nami looked around for a moment she wondered who that man was and what did he mean by that.

Never mind I got to find Luffy. she said as she turned and ran off heading north east as he said.

"GAAAAH!"

Goki was slammed into the ship's wall. His fatigue obvously showing as he breathed heavily for air. "How are you able to hit me!?" He asked getting back on his feet.

"Simple... you have frequent gaps in your ability when you are forced to attack." Robin spoke simply.

GAAH!? Goki was shocked having realized his own weakness

A moment of pause was taken before suddenly...

"Weakling..." suddenly Goki was slashed in the back by a new unknown man. It was Itatchi! He'd taken out one of his allies and now stood before Robin and Chopper holding what seemed like a small knife.

"You are Nico Robin and Chopper correct?..."

they both only nodded at his question too nervous and frighten to speak.

"Your friends are in danger, you should go after them they'll need your help in this fight" He continued

Wait you're not with the enemy? asked Robin not even daring to step forth to approach this man.

"No... I was sent here on a different mission. To steel their gold and money for our organization." responded Itatchi as he put away his kunai

Well if that don't beat all. another voice spoke from above.

up on the crow's nest stood a tall lanky man with long flowing hair and cat-like features.

Senshou... spoke Itatch as he gazed up at him

Senshou? Robin asked as she watched the two men's stair down.  
feeling a rush of excitement come over her.

You two go... Leave him to me. Itatchi spoke as he once again took out his bladed kunai.

Robin nodded and then took hold of Chopper's arm and ran.

Once the two pirates were gone Itatchi looked back at Senshou with a smirk of his own. "How about we change the scenery."Itatchi asked as he gripped a hold of his cloak and pulling it away from his face.

Senshou smirked as he answered "Sure ... Why not.."

Itatchi then teleported them on top of the surrounding cliffs high above the Sunny. "Is this good enough?" asked Itatchi as their feet touched solid ground once more.

"Let's just get this over with Ninja."

"As you wish..."

As the wind began to blow in the air Itatchi and Senshou became motionless. Anticipating their first move of action they both suddenly clashed with great force. As the two men collided they were both thrown back by a few steps.

As Nami ran through the forest all she could think of was finding Luffy.

"Luffy you better be okay" she spoke to herself as she ran on making her way to the island's harmony city.

Welp there goes another chapter. Sanji didn't get much in this chapter I know, but it's okay cuz I plan on each character getting a chance to shine in later chapters.

I wrote Itatchi in the story cuz in the naruto manga at that time Itatchi had gone MIA for a while. So I thought why not. I like Itatchi anyways so...

thanks for reading everyone comment like add to favorites do what you will it helps build up my imagination to create more

sayonara ^^ 


End file.
